1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating fan. In particular, the present invention relates to a heat dissipating fan with an air-guiding structure.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional heat dissipating fan comprising a casing 10, a base 13, and a plurality of ribs 14a. The casing 10 includes an inlet 11 and an outlet 12 respectively in two sides thereof. The base 13 is located in the outlet 12 and supported by the ribs 14a. A stator (not shown) and an impeller (not shown) are mounted to the base 13. When the impeller turns, air is sucked into the casing 10 via the inlet 11 and outputted via the outlet 12 to dissipate an object such as a fin or a central processing unit.
Although a heat dissipating function is provided, the airflow driven by the heat dissipating fan can only flow along an axial direction of the casing 10 and exit the casing 10 via the outlet 12 to dissipate an object directly below the outlet 12. In a case that the object to be dissipated could not occupy the overall area below the outlet 12, the airflow for dissipating heat could not be effectively used. In another case that the object to be dissipated is located in a limited space such as a notebook type computer, the object may not be located right below the base 13 or in an area surrounding the outlet 12, or the object has a relatively large volume and thus could not be directly located below the heat dissipating fan, the heat dissipating effect is not satisfactory. Further, turbulent is generated when the airflow passes through the ribs 14a, resulting in noise and reducing the heat dissipating efficiency.